


Lunch In An Elevator

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil - Freeform, Elevator, kevin - Freeform, kevin ate something weird, scorpion, yuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Cecil are in an elevator together, in Strex headquarters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch In An Elevator

 

Cecil pressed the buttons on the elevator panel in a complicated rendition of “The Birth Of Venus” painted by Botticelli during the Renaissance, and it dinged happily (if elevators could be happy) interrupting the haunting music the speakers was playing into the tiny box, with it's black carpet and walls that bled something green and smelling of lavender. He adjusted the pile of papers in his arms, narrowing his eyes.

“Hold the elevator!” A breathless voice panted, and Cecil looked up to find a flustered Kevin-displeasing as it was- asking him to stop the elevator from closing. Cecil thought about it for a moment, before gently tapping the inside of the doors, stopping it from sliding shut. Kevin grinned widely, and Cecil returned it with a slightly sickened grin of his own. “Thank you ever so much!” Kevin thanked in between puffs of breath. His hair was jet black and where his eyes had been were dark, endless holes that led to a soul that only Desert Bluff's “Smiling God” could truly look at without grimacing.

“You're very welcome.” Cecil said, voice mild. “Radio show hosts have to..stick together, right?” he finished.

“Correct!” Kevin brushed his hands together, before sticking them in his pockets. The elevator doors closed, and the creepy, bone-chilling music washed over them and Kevin hummed lightly, picking at his fingernails. Once in awhile, he would look over at Nightvale's original radio show host in hopes he would start a conversation, but to no avail. His shoe made soft noises as he ground the plastic tip of his faded converse into the dark fluff. “I'm sorry about all of this.” Kevin said suddenly. Cecil looked over at him.

“Sorry about what?” Cecil asked, rifling through the papers in his hands.

“The whole 'Stexcorp taking over Nightvale' business.” Kevin clarified.

“You want to apologize for hunting down children and buying out every store in Nightvale?” Cecil asked, narrowing his eyes. “How kind. I didn't know that you even _felt_ remorse, let alone had the capacity to apologize. I guess even I'm wrong, sometimes.” he reached up and tucked a loose strand of ginger hair behind his ear. Koshek had taken off with one of his golden hair beads that morning, so he had to go to about his day without them. Part of his hair was pulled up in a thick ponytail, but most of it had escaped to his shoulders.

“Well...yes.” Kevin leaned forward, balancing on his tip toes.

“Why would you want to do that?” Cecil asked, moving the papers to one arm and placing his hand on his hip.

“I don't know. I just felt guilty, and I hate feeling guilty. It leads to a very unhappy person, and therefore a bad worker!” Kevin nodded his head, and Cecil rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks for the thought, Kevin.” Cecil sighed. A small ball of brown caught his eye, and he yelped, taking a step closer to Kevin. A palm sized scorpion was skittering around in the corner of the elevator, waving communist propaganda around with its tail. Cecil let out an unmanly shriek, and Kevin tilted his head to look as well, and let out an indecent squeak. 

“A scorpion? What on earth is one of  _those_ doing in an elevator? In fact, why are they in this elevator? Kevin asked, more curious than scared.

“Does it look like I know or care Kevin?” Cecil asked, his voice deadpan edged with a little bit of fright. 

“-I didn't know it served lunch after all!” Kevin murmued, picking up the scorpion, jostling the piece of paper from it's tail. He held it above his mouth for merely a second, letting it swing like a pendulum above the gaping maw before dropping it in. Cecil's eyes widened and he took a step back as obscene crunching noises came from Kevin, as well as pleased little hums. When he noticed Cecil staring, he blushed, patting his mouth in embarrassment.

“I'm sorry, I didn't save any for you!” He blushed.

“N-no, I wasn't hungry. Just took lunch, actually.” Cecil said, unsettled. 

“They're just so  _delicious._ ” Kevin sighed. “And such a rare treat. They must of escaped from Lauren's plate! I don't like her too much, see, and couldn't bear to eat with her today, communist scorpions or not.” Cecil nodded and turned his gaze to the illuminated buttons. Only seventy-two more floors to go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> See more of my work on Tumblr, [here](http://iggy-master-of-all.tumblr.com/).


End file.
